The girl who's lost for words
by SasuNaru is my ninja way
Summary: Hinamori Amu 16 yr old with a tough past.she hasnt uttered a word or made a single facial expression in 11 yrs. she moves back to where it all started and meets HIM again, will ikuto be able to help her or will he make things worse again. re-write!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi I re-wrote my story coz i confused myself with the whole amu started crying thing…. Also this is like just a prologue _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this laptop I'm writing this on._

Chapter 1: Fresh start

Hinamori Amu never cried, never laughed, never spoke for the past 11 years. She's been beaten for as long as she can remember, and lost her mother at a very young age. She was murdered. Amu once had a friend; but as everything in her life it went horribly wrong. She's a walking statue; she's a caterpillar that never went into its cocoon.

~X~X~

As I opened the door of the bathroom, my little sister Ami jumped me in the corridor. "Onee-chan…" she got off me and continued her sentence "papa said we're going back to seiyo!" I swear the man really is insane. Why would he want to go back to the one place that hurt for everyone?

~_flashback_~

_He was mad, more than mad he was outraged. He just found out about the 3 year affair Midori was having with another man. "Who was he Midori!" Tsumugu shouted at his crying wife "I don't remember!" he had a revolver in his right hand, and with his left he tried to catch the little Amu who bolted into her mother's arms. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out? She has pink hair for goodness sake!" Midori whimpered as he waved the gun at Amu. Tsumugu put his finger on the trigger, snarling at the child "Tsumugu! Don't you dare!" he fired the gun at innocent, crying Amu but the bullet hit Midori instead. "Damnit!" when he tried to fire again the gun make a soft __chug-a __. The last thing heard before Amu blacked out was the siren of a police car._

~_flashback_~

I guess I'll have to go along with it or else. I can only hope I don't see HIM again

_Yes yes I knoe it was VERY short but it's just the prologue, the rest of chapter one has been combined with chapter 2. Trust me after I've done this the thing will make more sense than last time…. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it's so late I've been really lazy. I was reading manga and other fanfic's and wasn't writing at all -.-_

_Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara!_

**Chapter 2: The new chick.**

**Amu POV**

We had just arrived in Seiyo and the only thought that pasted my mind about the place was… it was EXACTLY the same as it was 11 years ago. All the greenery was the same, even the people; still as kind as ever. After getting off the plane and going to the car-park, Tsumugu and Ami got in the rental, black land-rover. Obviously I had to get my own since the look Tsumugu gave me when I walked up to the car could have killed.

I rented a black motorcycle with the little money I had. I got on the sleek, black vehicle, put on my helmet, and took off down the busy road. I arrived at the house, it was so big compared to the apartment we had in Tokyo! It was an odd yellow colour; I noticed there was a balcony on the second floor of the house. 'Hopefully mine, since with the balcony I can leave whenever I want'. When I entered the house it was packed with boxes and suitcases filled with their clothes and other items, mine were in my back pack currently resting on my shoulders. Ami told me which room was mine and luckily enough I got the one with the balcony! I only got it since the room itself was small but I was happy with freedom over space. Once I had put away all my stuff, which by the way was three outfits, two pairs of shoes, a hoodie, and a picture of my mum smiling whilst sitting in a tree. I looked at the time to see it was 9:30 p.m. I flung myself onto my bed and like that, sleep engulfed me.

~X~X~

The unsatisfactory thing about my new school is there's a uniform! It was boring, but I could spice it up. It was a simple white shirt, a red plaid tie and skirt. I added thigh-high black socks, and converse; instead of the dorky pumps in the picture of the uniform. I tied back my bubblegum pink hair in a side pony tail, with black X clips, and left my bangs down.

I picked up my bag, slung it over my shoulder, and grabbed my skateboard. Since I was the only one awake in the house I didn't have to leave with Tsumugu staring daggers in my back. Jumping on my skateboard I was off to my first day at Seiyo high.

I arrived at the front gate and it was a ghost town! Don't get me wrong the school was beautiful; it just needed more people, though I was very early since it was around 6:30. I walked down the path to the doors, which were still closed, holding my skateboard. As I reach the doors I saw a boy with orange hair and bright, emerald eyes. As soon as he saw me he had a big, stupid grin on his face, he stuck out his hand to me "Hi! I'm Kukai Souma, you must be new" I shook his hand and sat on the floor. He didn't speak again.

~X~X~

In walked (stumbled rather) my new teacher, I was called to the front by... I think his name was Mr. Nikaidou? "Well, can you please introduce yourself?" I simply stared at him in response; he shifted uncomfortably under my gaze. "Um, well class this is Himamori Amu, and she is quite... quiet" I walked over to the black board, grabbed a piece of the worn-out, white chalk, I wrote 'Hinamori Amu' and underlined my surname. Sensei just chuckled nervously "okay Hima- Hinamori-san, please take a seat next to Mashiro-san" I stared hard at him before walking across the room, with the people in it staring at my moving form, and sat down next to a doll-like girl. She had long, curly, stain-yellow coloured hair and big, mustard yet cold eyes with thick eyelashes. She looked at me expectantly "Hmph!" she mumbled and looked away. At least I have seat next to the window 'maybe it won't be so bad here'.

"Class dismissed" sensei yelled, as the sharp ring of the bell sounded. In a mere 5 seconds flat the room was empty with only me silently packing away my books. "Himamori-san!" Mr. Nikaidou said, with an overly happy smile on his face "tomorrow I'll assign a buddy for you, to show you around the school and help with homework if you're ever absent" I nodded and headed to my next lesson.

~X~X~

Okay, I have about an hour left and I can go somewhere other than home. Last lesson is... Chemistry, oh what joy. Do they still do partners? I guess I'll have to find out. I walked into the lab and found people writing their names and putting them into a hat. "Ah, Hinamori-san would you please do the same as the others?" I took a slip of paper and filled in my name, plopped it in the hat and stood in line." Good morning class I'm , I'll be your chemistry teacher for this scholastic year. "So what we're doing now is choosing partners, if someone picks out your name you go and sit with them, and vice versa." I was about fifth in line, so I waited for my fate. I reached the hat and so far no one had called out my name, I reached into the hat and pick a piece of paper. In the neatest writing I'd ever seen, on the paper was written 'Tsukiyomi Ikuto'. I showed it to the teacher; who called out said boy. I went over to a table and stood there waiting for Tsukiyomi-san "Amu Hinamori-san?" I turn my head to the person speaking "I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi, please take care of me." Standing in front of me was truly the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. He looked about 5" 11, cobalt blue hair and the most captivating sapphire eyes. He smirked softly at me "so you're the new girl?" I nodded my head, and took a seat on the stool. "Right, everyone settle down please" all the students took their seats next to the designated partner. As the teacher prattled on about stuff I did everything but pay attention to, Tsukiyomi-san passed me a note. 'Boring lesson right?' Should I write back? After a minute or two I sent back the piece of paper; un-replied. He gave me a confused look and passed back the paper 'Can't you write?' I repeated my previous action and passed it back to him. This time he whispered in my ear "If you don't write back at least speak to me" I shooed him away with my hand and gave him a hard glare, turning my attention to the lesson. He didn't bother me again.

~X~X~

The bell that declared the end of the first day rang, and students were filing out of the building. I grabbed my skate board which I'd locked to the school gate and zoomed of down the street. Going home wasn't an option so why not go to my favorite park, if it was still there.

I walked along the red brick pathway, my skateboard under my arm. Taking in the scenery I noticed the elder birds were teaching the babies how to fly, and the sweet smell of the flowers wafted by me. I was in complete peace, when I noticed a tree that's arm was bent in such a way it was a seat. Memories of my mother and me, as a young child, came rushing back to me. She would sit there with my in her lap and she'd sing to me until I made a friend and ran off to play. I ran over to the tree. Placed my skateboard and school bag on the floor by the tree, and climbed up and sat on the branch. As a child it felt as though I was in the sky; the branch was so high up, but in actual fact it wasn't more than 5 feet high. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of the birds chirping and leaves rustling around me, before I realized it I fell into a peaceful sleep, one that I hadn't had for a few years.


End file.
